


Wind down.

by lemon_boie



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: After everything that had happened, Fitz just wants Jemma’s touch.





	Wind down.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Prompt: “Can we cuddle.” with Fitzsimmons requested by Fierysky

Fitz and Simmons had both finally found their way back to Earth after being stranded in space. 

They came back to chaos and needed a break, thankfully the team planned on winding down with a party after all that happened. 

Deke was talking nonstop which was bugging Fitz because he just wanted to relax. When Deke finally left, Fitz sat next to Jemma. 

He leaned over, “can we cuddle?” Fitz wanted a hug, and Jemma’s cuddles were always the best

Jemma smiled, “of course, everyone’s having a good time, and I’ve missed being able to relax with you. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompts, pairings or something you want to inspire a drabble!  
> Can even be colours, or music etc!  
> Can be anything really.


End file.
